Hide and Seek
by call-me-H
Summary: The same characters...the same universe...but our lovely bored shinigami has dropped his death note elsewhere.Raito is the not-so-innocent victim. And it's L's job to protect the victims. LxLight plze!rated M!
1. the beginning of a disaster

This story is rated M, wich means it's gonna contain blood,horror,gore,rape and some hot LxLight action???:P

it's taking place in the same universe with the same characters, BUT

Light is a victim ...

and it's L's job to protect the victims....

here is the first chap (aka intro-thing)

Hide and seek

Intro x Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------

"Ryuuzaki,is this really necessary to go such lengths?"

Soichiro Yagami shot a glare to the raven-haired man, who was currently observing

his only son on the tv-screens.

"I already explained to Yagami-san , his family is being suspected,

so we have to take every opportunity to find out information."

He carefully picked up a strawberry and nibbled the skin off it, eyes

never leaving the computerscreens,

before slipping the whole fruit in his wide open mouth.

"The chances of Kira living in this house are less then 5 percent.

But there is a chance nonetheless. And every chance has to be investigated,

That's what you said yourself mister Yagami."

Soichiro seemed on the edge of killing the famous detective but regained his posture and

shot a glance at Raito, who was lying on his bed.

He sighed.

Raito p.o.v.

I stared at the ceiling. My brain still consuming the information of what happened

last week.

It seemed all so unlikely, so weird, so unnatural to happen to me.

Why me you ask? Because I'm smart.

I sighed. I couldn't even let my real emotions show,

because apparently my room and highly likely the whole house had been bugged.

How do I know, you ask? Because I'm smart.

My door handle and the pencil were proof enough.

I couldn't afford to slip up in front of the cameras. Not in front of L.

What do I have to hide, you ask? That's none of your damn business.

The only thing that I tell you, is that if i make a mistake, me and my family are

screwed.

I closed my eyes and stayed in the same position, till my mom called for the meal.

Back in the hotel where L and the taskforce stayed,

the tension was high, between L and Soichiro.

"Yagami-san must be very proud of having such a son."

Soichiro gave L a weird look.

"Of course I am proud of my son he's very important to me, just like my daughter and

wife."

….

"I find your son to be very interesting…with his good looks and intelligence, you would think

he's got a girlfriend already. Don't you think so?"

"….What do you mean by that, L?"

"Oh, nothing much." he said,

while he added several sugarcubes to his tea, and stared at the family who was eating right now.

*The sister is talking about teenager things, the wife is listening while keeping an eye on her kids that they're eating well, and the boy….

?*

"Mr. Yagami….it seems like your son is rather stressed out don't you think?"

"Huh?" The father quickly looked at Raito.

"Not at all, he's always very quit. Why?"

"Hmm…"

*No…that is the face of someone who has something to bear. It's almost unnoticeable,

but it's there…*L thought.

Light Yagami….*

He liked a little bit of chocolate off his long fingers and smirked..

*would be my pleasure to find out what's haunting you…*

_The next day_

Light p.o.v.

08:00 hours

I woke up suddenly.

The headache from a few days ago seemed to have found me again.

"Ugh…"

I sat up, ignoring my body's need to sleep,

and walked over to my closet.

Which seemed normal, till I opened it.

My sister jumped out of nowhere,

knocking both of us on the floor.

"ONII-SAN!"

….

"Sayu, what were you doing in there?"

She giggled when I ruffled her hair .

"Waiting for you to wake up so I could give you a scare.

Did it work?"

-Sisterly puppy eyes of doom-

"Of course that worked Sayu, with your face you could scare anybody,

now could you please get off me before I go into shock?"

I grinned at her, while she started to whine.

It feels just so nice teasing your sister, you know what I mean?

"Nii-chan is so mean!!!"

I got up , and saw that she stepped into my closet once again

"…And what are you planning now???"

She only waved at me and said: hiding from mum, I don't want to be found before

she finds the broken vase. Bye!"

With that she just disappeared back in my closet…

Note to myself: Check the closet for containing Narnia…

After eating breakfast , which I had made myself because my mother was nowhere to be seen,

i took a long shower. It was slightly difficult pretending that I wasn't being watched,

but I succeeded anyway.

Because my mom still wasn't home, I cleaned the shattered vase in the living room up,

and turned on the TV.

Meanwhile in the team.

"Does your wife has any particular job on Saturday, Mr. Yagami?"

L sat like always in his usual position, taking in every single detail of

the mini Raito on the screens.

"Huh? No my wife only works at home, why?"

"Because she has left the house now for exactly 3 hours 32 minutes and 17 seconds…"

"Ah, she's probably gone shopping or something….Is there something wrong, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hmn…"

L didn't bother to answer the question and focused again on the slender form of

the young Yagami.

It was silent in the room for hours.

Back in the household Yagami,

Light was getting nervous.

It was already two o'clock in the afternoon,

and his mother still wasn't back.

Sayu had given up on hiding in the closet, and was gone to visit a friend.

Mom forgot the keys, so Raito stayed in the house and waited..And waited… and did his homework….and waited… and looked at a cartoon about some sort of sponge

on the TV(hey he WAS bored)….and waited some more.

Till at 3pm, he heard some people knock at the door.

He jumped from behind his laptop and hurried to open the door.

If he knew what was behind it, he wouldn't be in such a hurry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah the first chapter of hide and seek...

i know this chapter was very long and maybe boring but i needed a start and i needed to give you an impression of the situation.

If you don't comepletely got it, don't worry . The next chapter will be quicker and give more information.

i took my previous story down because it was too badly written and

it had too many mistakes.

but i hope this one will get more interesting...

(JEAH i just HAvE to give sayu a bigger role i mean come on, she deserves it!!!)

also reviews make me write faster and better ;)

thank you for reading :p


	2. Discovering a part of a secret

HELLO this is chapter 2 of hide and seek...

if you don't like a little blood , mystery, rape or horror ...THEN GO MY FRIEND!!!!

please read and enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------

Hide and Seek

Chapter 2: The discovering

Raito p.o.v.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that was slowly creeping up my chest.

You know what I mean?

The feeling you get when you're riding your bicycle,

and you just KNOW you will crash into the nearest tree?

Well that was the feeling I got when I reached for the door handle

After a moment of hesitating, I opened the door.

That was the moment that I felt cold metal slam on my head.

…Shit…

--- ----

Normal p.o.v.

Back in the safety of the basement,

L was bored.

Scratch that. He was SUPER-bored.

While the young Yagami was watching Tv ,

he already had spun 74 rounds in his chair.

He was on his way to 75,(NEW RECORD!)

When suddenly his interest was once again captivated .

This time by the five unknown men who rudely entered the house.

"Yagami-san…"

He slightly shook the sleeping form of the overworked man,

who didn't seem to come back in the world of the waking.

"YAGAMI-SAN!!"

"ah…."

Finally after a hard hit with one of L's lollipops,(a shame for wasting such a good candy,really…)

Soichiro woke up.

"….What is it, Ryuuzaki…"

Yagami followed L's wide open eyes to the screen.

"…"

"I conclude Yagami-san's silence means he doesn't know the intruders either?"

He tilted his head to the side and glanced quickly at the shocked man.

Next thing they saw was a struggling Raito being rudely pulled into the

hall. It seemed as if Raito knew the men.

"I'M GOING HOME IMMEDIATELY!"he stood up suddenly, knocking at least 21 sugar cubes off the table.

"Wait please , Yagami-san. If you interrupt now we will not know what this

is all about ."

Yagami hesitated and glared at the detective ,(who suddenly seemed to develop a headache) but sat back down again.

"Ok but if they hurt him I'm going back there!"

"Permission granted."Ryuzaki said while he stuck his thumb in his mouth and memorized the face of each individual.

---------

Raito p.o.v

I was helplessly smacked down on the ground.

I knew what this was all about and what was coming,

but that didn't made it less painful .

In fact, it made me try to escape even more.

One of the men growled when I delivered a kick to his face.

"God, you're so damn energic today bitch, so eager to hear the news???

They all snickered at the lame joke their leader just made.

This made me freeze.

I bit the hand who was silencing my mouth, and smirked at the yelp I got in return.

Hopefully that would leave a scar.

Now that I could speak again, I decided to push my luck.

"What news do you assholes have to bring me.

It's highly unlikely the boss would use useless dumbasses like you as delivery guys."

I felt a fist connect with my cheek. Hard.

Great, now I have to find an excuse for that too…

"Listen here dipshit,"

The face of the man who was straddling me came closer.

I cringed in disgust, when I smelled alcohol, sex and blood on him.

"We have absolutely no intention of listening to used garbage like you…

But the boss told us to give you a present and this message:

'This is what happens when you disobey me, honey '

"Wha…?What does that mean??!"

The men laughed again.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out."

"Boss?" one of them called.

"Should we leave now we're done here? It's getting pretty boring beating up the same guy.

"No wait…I've got a nice idea…"

A devilish smile formed on his lips.

I stopped breathing when he licked the side of my cheek.

"We can do some recycling, it's just used thrash right??"

I began hyperventilating ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

OH NOEZ!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TOO POOR RAITO!!!WILL L DO SOMETHING????WHERE'S HIS MOTHER???WHO IS THE BOSS???WHAT'S THE MYSTERIOUS 'present'?

tensionnnnnnnn 0.0

find out in the next chapters :D

review!!!!!!....please???

tell me if you think something is wrong! or bad!!:3


	3. The final scene?

**WHOO TWO CHAPS ON ONE DAY!!!!???**

**i was bored..............XD**

**now find out what happened to our little iddi widdie raito-kuhn!!!**

**Now the bloody scenes are gonna start! (muhahah i'm such a psicho lollz)**

**ENJOOOOY**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hands.

I could only feel those cold, groping hands on me. Taking away any self-respect I had left.

My brain had stopped functioning when they pulled my pants down.

…Was that 5 minutes ago...an hour?? I don't know, but to me, it seemed like forever.

"N….NO!"

"Hehe you're so cute when you're scared."

They laughed.

"…G…GET AWAY FROM ME NO!!!..."

It's not that I wasn't used to the pain, the smell of blood and semen ,or the numbness.

But still I screamed.

Still, I cried. For help which always arrives too late. Or never at all.

My dead consciousness seemed to register several persons entering me.

Paining me, while pleasuring themselves.

The hands on my throat, which always squeezed harder, chocking me slowly,

i wish they would show mercy, and kill me. But they didn't.

They just kept me on the edge, pulling me roughly back when I was about to faint, and

pushing my screams back when I was awake again.

I gave up.

I shut my mouth.

I cried.

Normal p.o.v

Yagam already burst out of the door, when the attackers

had hit his son.

*And maybe that was for the best.*

L thought , while he looked in shock at the scene.

For a minute or so, he couldn't even think.

He wasted no time calling the police, giving them the exact location of the house.

--_ah….no…---_

The slightly mechanic voice of Raito reached his ears.

The boy looked so helpless now, so innocent. L had to hold himself back before he himself ran at Raito. He wanted to. Wanted oh so bad to go and help the younger boy,

but he couldn't. He couldn't give his identity and life away, for a boy he barely knew.

Disgusted, pitying, grieving yet fascinated, he couldn't keep his eyes of the screens.

---_……help….----_

An unknown emotion grew in the fuming detective.

*Raito-kun…*He thought, while he looked at Soichiro bursting through the door.

Pulling his gun and holding the bastards in captivity, till the police came.

* This awful deed will be avenged. That, I promise you. *

Raito p.o.v.

"Raito! RAITO ANSWER ME!"

I felt a hand slap my face,

This was enough for me to wake up from my half-like sleep.

"D…Dad?"

"Son, are you alright? TALK TO ME!!!"

*Of course I'm alright dad. After being brutally gang raped

by five men..Who wouldn't be*

"I'm alright dad, they hadn't had the chance go that far because you came in so… "

That was obviously a lie, and if my father had looked at the blood and semen that trickled off my legs, he would know.

But he refused to look properly at me and took the lie.

Feh…even my own dad thinks I'm a failure.

I started to notice the five men were gone.

I didn't care where they went off though…

If only it's far away from me….

"Dad, I gonna take a shower…"

He looked weird at me. What was that, pain, anger and???

I was too tired to find out.

Before I walked out of the hallway, I barely noticed a box, lying a few inch

of where my humiliation had taken place.

I saw a small letter attached to it, so I picked it up,

and got to the bathroom, who seemed farther away then I remembered .

Once inside, I locked the door, and turned on the water.

While I waited for the water to get the right temperature,

my eyes were once again captivated by the large box.

I picked it off the ground, and read the note.

It said: "_For my sweety who didn't obey my orders,signed Kira_"

I felt even worse after reading that thing.

I opened the box with trembling hands,

knowing that I would regret it.

I pulled the paper in it away,

and screamed.

The cut off head of my mother seemed to be screaming with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAH!! THE DRAMAAA !! don't misunderstand, there are gonna be romantic and humoristick (AND SMEXY )scenes in this story but

i need to come up with a reason why L would chain himself to light in this story....therefore the drama!!

REVIEWS MAKE ME A SUPER-WRITER!!!!:p faster then any yaoi-fangirl and more pervered then L himself!!lol


	4. Count 1

What's gonna happen to raito? who's Kira?AND WHY THE HELL DOESN'T L ACT!

ahum. catch a glimpse of it all in this chapter .

enjoy!!!

(i wrote this at night...so maybe it isn't all that good .if you're asking why i am awake in the middle of the night, i was bored. :) I TRY HARD MY FRIENDS!!!)

------------------------------------------------

After discovering the murder on Yagami san's wife,

I couldn't sit back anymore. I felt my toes tingle with the

passion to move me further into the case. While lapping at a 7 differently flavored ice cream ,

i decided to do drastic things.

"…Watari"

I called the person I trusted the most over the intercom.

"Yes, L?"spoke the encrypted voice trough my computer.

"Do you need me to do something for you?"

"Yes…You send me a copy of the letter that was put

in the box where the head of the victim was found,

right?" The image of the messy, bloody piece of meat that could barely recognized as human,

formed itself once again. I threw my sweet ice-cream cone away in disgust .

Sometimes even sweets weren't sweet enough to cover up for all the blood .

"Yes, there is nothing changed or added to the paper, we kept it strictly in it's

original state, as you requested us."

"hmmm…'

It seemed all too pretty and compromising, that letter from Kira.

But all we really know, is that there's a link between Raito and Kira.

…I wonder, what kind of link.

"I want you to send the police to search after the body, Watari."

I sipped some of my sugar with tea.

"Already done, sir." I could feel the old man smile at me with a friendly, warm gaze through the computer.

Too bad you couldn't send hugs through the mechanic thing.

"Excellent...And one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to bring the young Yagami Raito here, please."

A silence full of wondering could be heard from Watari's side.

"Alright."

With that last word, he hung up. That's what I love about Watari. He never asks questions.

I was very thankfully for that now, since I couldn't possibly give him an answer on

something I didn't even know myself yet.

What to do, with Light…?

I bit down on my thumb harsh. A little too hard it seems.

I could taste the metallic taste of blood.

What to do…with a boy, who may or may not be mentally unstable, was at least more then once raped, just has lost his mother and is undeniably in contact with Kira.

….

For once the socially retarded super detective had no clue what to do.

I didn't feel anything. Nope not a thing. Not the hands of the policemen, not the stinging in my lower religions, not even the cold, freezing weather could hurt me in my pajamas .

Hmn…What am I doing here in the cold with only pajamas on anyway.

The little bit of pride and self-consciousness that hided itself deep inside of me, cringed in displeasure.

I vaguely registered the heat I was brought in. Ah…a car it is.

Most likely a police-car…oh well…

I sighed. I already had sort of an idea where they were taking me to.

The bit of pride scoffed.

I wasn't quite prepared to meet L like this.

------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in France, a man dressed in a grey suit looked out his window,

at the many fields of sweet purple lavender.

"_Ryuk…"_ The man spoke in french , looking over his shoulder.

The ugly clown-faced creature grinned.

"Yes Kira…?"

"_It seems like my little pet ran away…Maybe murdering his mother wasn't such a good idea_."

Ryuk laughed." Oh , but it was entertaining! I didn't think they would put her head in a friggin BOX!!

That's what I call: 'losing your head!' Hee he he !"

"_Hm…He wasn't meant to get raped tough…"_

His expression quickly turned deadly and the shinigami backed away slightly.

"_But don't worry, my sweet darling Raito-kun . I will punish those bad guys for you."_

He turned back to the window and grinned.

_*If you want to play hide and seek, sweetheart, I will follow the rules and count to ten...*_

_*Let the game begin...1...*_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

MUHAHAHA !!!i love french bad guys.

Alriiight in the next chapter L and light are actually gonna meet.

So the tension will go up!

i LOOOVED the reviews i got so THANKK YOUU PEOPLE!!!!

they make me write in the middle of the night!!!! :p

THANKS FOR READING!!


	5. 2

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIII III'MMM BAACK ---with, like i promised, a chapter were l and light meeting!_

_i made this one longer and i did my best!!_

_**ENJOYYY**_

**_-----------------------_**

_**Chapter 5 hide and seek**_

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the famous detective L .

Well, nothing besides his usual weirdness of course. But if you looked closely,

you would notice the dark circles under his eyes were just that little bit darker. He slouched just that little bit more .

Of course, Watari saw it immediately.

"…Do you want me to get some more strawberry cheesecake for you, L?"

The genius glanced tired at his father-figure.

"No thanks, Watari-san. I have to prepare myself for the meeting with Light."

Watari frowned. It seemed like the Kira-case was sucking in more of L then he had thought.

He even got so far to reject his beloved cake…Poor cake-chan…

"Has our prisoner arrived yet?" L asked, biting once again his abused thumb"

"Yes, he's in room 255 right now. You wish to meet him?"

"…Yes. But Watari, you can not let light know I'm L alright? Promise me that. From now on, I'm Ryuuzaki. "

"You have my word."

With that answer, L grabbed his tea and walked out of the door.

When L entered the hotel room, Light was sitting on a chair and staring at a random place on the wall with dull eyes.

His gaze didn't waver a single time. Not even when the detective called out his name a few times.

*He is just….staring?* L wondered. His mind running over all options about what the teen was thinking right now.

*Mmh…this is awkward.. I'm not made for socializing. Let alone socializing with emotionally scarred persons.*

He waved his hand in front of Raito, who still didn't respond.

*Maybe a shock will get his out of his trance. Let's see…"

Without any hesitating, L poured the rest of his already cold tea over the brunette.

"EEW…" Raito jumped up from his chair. Obviously clearly awake now.

"WHAT THE….WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!?"

*Ah…it seems like that worked.* L mentally smirked and set the now empty cup away.

When he looked at his captive again, he looked into a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes,

who were glaring furiously at him. Ryuuzaki felt something tingle in his stomach.

"I will be so friendly to repeat my question, because it's rude to not be patient with the mentally unstable…What –the-hell-was-that-for?!"

L frowned at the sudden attack on his appearance.

"Now now Raito-kun. Now we're just being mean, aren't we?"

Light looked ready to kill, but instead he took a minute to study the odd man.

He cringed in distaste when he spotted a few cake-stains on the stranger's once perfectly white shirt.

"…Why are you here…?"

Ryuuzaki looked at Light with a little bit of humor shining in his dark eyes.

"You really are an impatient little boy aren't you?"

"…."

"…….."

"……Die."

"Now, now Raito-kun. If I die now, the suspicion of you being Kira will go up, right?"

"If you watched close enough on the camera's , you would've noticed Kira did this to me L."

A silence filled up the room. It took L a few seconds to respond.

"…How did you know…?

"I have other ways to check of my room has been opened or not then a fucking piece of paper."

"No, how did you figure out I was L?"

"Oh I didn't." A smirk graced the features of the younger one.

"I just guessed, because you were the first one to come to me, and you don't look like a normal cop…

Hell you don't even look like a normal man! But you just gave yourself away L !"

L's face stayed blank .

"…You have brains, Yagami-kun. I give you that."

"Well? What now ? Will you throw me in prison?"

The face of Raito showed nothing but that he was ridiculing the man,

but behind the mask , Ryuuzaki saw that the boy was frightened to death.

"….Well Yagami-kun must understand I can't let him run off to somewhere, or maybe hurt himself…."

"Oh god, L are you speaking of SUICIDE?"

"….so he must understand I can't let him out of my sight."

Lights mouth fell open.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CAN'T LET ME?! I WANT TO GO HOME, RIGHT NOW!!"

"….Yagami-kun…"

"WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER? NOW MOM'S GONE AND DAD'S NEVER HOME WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO HUH?!"

"….Yagami-kun…."

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE FUNERAL ? DO YOU MEAN I JUST HAVE TO SKIP THAT TOO?"

"RAITO!"

L cut off Raito's hysterical screaming by grabbing him and putting his hand over his mouth.

"Listen to me, your sister isn't the only one who has just lost her mother.

We will make sure she will be fine.

You are not in a state where you can function properly, so you need someone to watch over you at all times."

Ryuuzaki leered into eyes of his captive, who seemed to have turned in stone when he grabbed him.

*He's still afraid of bodily contact.*L realized, quickly letting go of him.

What he didn't expect was that as soon he let Light go, he burst out of the door and ran away.

*Shit!!!*

L hurried after him, straightening his back painfully while taking his cell phone and dialing the number of Watari .

_Lights pov._

I ran. My legs doing all the thinking for me. I heard the weirdo I just met running after me, cursing.

The places he touched still burning on my skin.

I fought back cowardly tears, and tried to find an exit in the oh-so-damn-big hotel.

Hate for myself exploding in me with such a force, that it gave me the power to outrun L .

Just when I spotted the exit, I felt something hard hitting the back of my neck.

I slipped into unconscious.

_L pov._

When I caught up with Raito, he laid down on the ground, knocked out by Watari.

Once again, I thanked Watari's training to act so fast in crisis-situations .

"I will take it over from now, Watari-san."

Watari nodded.

I picked up the boy, who was surprisingly light,

and started to walk him back to 'our' room .

I laid him carefully on the bed, and sighed.

*I wish I haven't got to go so far, but he really is a danger for us and himself.*

I took out the specially designed handcuffs, and linked us together.

And so I did with our fates.

Somewere in france, you could hear the low singing of a man.

He scribbled in a black notebook and licked some blood off his hand.

_"2....2...2...fleures pour moi, 2 fleures pour toi, mon chéri Raito-kun!"_

--------------------------

YAY!! i think it was maybe a little too long, but it was fun to write!

next chapter , is actually

I loove all people who read this but i looove you more if you review!!!!

THANKS FOR READING

ps: the translation of the senence the man is singing is : two flowers for me and two flowers for you Raito-kun


	6. 3

_Light pov._

My body hurt like hell when i finally woke from my slumber. The dull throbbing in my head disturbed me greatly.

"Aaaaauch…" I moaned.

"Ah…It seems that Raito-kun decided to join us into the wonderful world of the awake."

I shot a glare at the cause of my headache. He definitely wasn't helping my current situation by sitting there and analyzing me with those black-pits of eyes.

"…L…"

"Light."

I glared even harder and tried to melt the brain of that weirdly-sitting monkey with my supernatural powers. Sadly it didn't work.

"Where are we?"

"On a plane."

"WHAT??" * ...if I want to get better I seriously have to stop yelling.*

"Raito-kun must've heard me the first time, unless he suffers from permanent damage at his cute ears. We're on a plane."

I ignored the comment on my ears, and started to attack him with more questions.

"That I heard L, but where are we heading to??"

"Belgium" The eccentric man popped out a lollipop from god-i-don't-wanna-know-where, and started sucking on it.

"BELGIUM??"I tried to get up from the bed I was laying in, and found out that I couldn't.

When I searched the cause, I saw that I was bound with my arms and legs onto the bed.

And like that wasn't enough, I was also tied to the raven sitting beside me by a chain.

"…L.." He glanced down at me.

"I would prefer you start calling me Ryuuzaki, Light-kun. You have to realize I want to keep my identity a secret."

"Why are we heading to Belgium?"

"For your safety. I thought I had to take you away from Kira. Belgium seems far enough for me."

"IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!"

"Far enough isn't it." It was said as a statement, not a question. That made my blood boil.

"Release me from this things."

" If Raito-kun asks me nicely, and promises me to behave, I will grant him more freedom over his movements."

Eye twitch.

"Can you please untie those Ryuuzaki-san? Please? I promise I'll behave."

The detective started to undo the ropes. I swore I heard something crack when he stretched his back

to reach it.

"So, was that so difficult to sa…."

I punched L's smug face.

_Normal pov._

The two geniuses sat down in the chairs of the jet, not looking at each other while making an attempt to win the unspoken challenge of willpower. They both had bruises all over their bodies.

The more feminine one with the auburn hair looked like he was ready to kill someone.

The weirdly sitting one, looked a bit more pouty .

*Like someone stole his candy.* Watari thought smiling, glancing back at the two while flying the plane.

Every few minutes, one of them would 'accidently' jerk on the chain so that the other one would fall out of his chair.

Watari sighed as the two started to fight once again.

*This is going to be a looong ride.*

When the airplane finally landed, they stepped in a black limousine.

Many people stopped to look at the car, expecting an super-rich idol or something.

Unlucky for them, they were only entertained by the sight of two gay guys with a fetish for chains,

and an old man, wearing such a long jacket, he could easily be mistaken for a pervert.

At least that was what the crowd thought.

"Great way to attract attention, genius!" Light sneered.

He poked the panda-man (He had made up that nickname for him on the plane) who squirmed under the touch.

"I prefer to travel comfortable." L replied.

A silence fell.

L found himself sneaking peeks at the teen. Taking in the smooth peachy skin, the auburn hair, the pink-bitten lips and the gorgeous chocolate eyes with golden highlights.

*A shame that this beauty was touched by those filthy men.*

L quickly shook his head.

*I have to stop thinking about him that way, and start thinking of a way to get information out of him.*

L's thoughts were interrupted by Light.

"Ryuuzaki, where is my dad ?"

"He's still in Japan, we want Kira to believe we're still there so he acts like L now.

I will contact him again as soon as we arrive."

"…And what about my sister?"

"She's staying with your aunt. Not without daily protection of course .We have two top-trained agents following her everywhere."Ryuuzaki replied to the worried brother.

"Hm"

The rest of the ride passed by peacefully. Mostly because the patient ( L had decided to refer to him like that, in counterattack to the 'panda-man') slept the whole time.

Not that L minded . Now he could observe his new occupation without being scold for it.

When they arrived, L shook Raito awake and led him to their room.

"We're going to stay here for a while, so make yourself comfortable Raito-kun."

"…Aren't you going to throw me in a cell, and keep me locked up till you've all information out of me?" Light asked, his suspicion rising every second.

"Would you prefer we do it like that?"

"…No, not really. I just wish I didn't have to be chained to you day and night."

"It's me or the cell, Yagami-kun."

And so an awkward bond was starting .

_A few days after the arriving._

Light was tired. No not just tired, he was exhausted. He was on the edge of insanity.

He hadn't slept properly for 4 days straight. Short naps in the uncomfortable chair behind the computer was all he got. Food? Sugar-coated stuff with tea and other disgusting thing far too sweet for a normal human's taste.

Of course, L didn't count as a human. He wasn't affected the slightest by the tough lifestyle.

He just kept munching those damn candies away, his eyes almost never leaving the kira-case information.

And the worst part of all, Raito started to smell. His body was filthy in more than one way.

There didn't passed a minute that his mind didn't remind him of that fact.

Filthy, unworthy, unclean…Light WANTED to shower but …Although he never would admit it, he was too scared to show himself naked in front of Ryuuzaki. He was ashamed of his body.

"Raito-kun is in a great need of sleep."

Light hadn't had the strength to glare at the detective anymore, so he just shrugged.

L stood up suddenly, and pulled softly on the chain. Light stumbled out of his chair to follow.

"We should first take a shower . Light-kun starts to smell."

Light's senses stopped for a moment. He struggled weakly against the chain that was dragging him to the bathroom.

*Oh no….*

_Light pov. _

I looked over at the detective, who currently was warming up the water of the shower. My fear was slowly making master of me when Ryuuzaki started to take off his clothes.

I felt as if I was going to fall apart so I didn't move an inch.

However, I got suddenly out of my trance when a naked Ryuuzaki touched my shoulder.

I jumped on him, and closed both of my hands around his neck.

_Ryuuzaki pov._

When I had patted his shoulder, I didn't expect such a reaction.

Light jumped on me, knocking both of us on the floor, and started strangling me.

I tried to lash out with my feet, but found that I couldn't reach him because he hold them down

with his body.

Blinded by the lack of air and the overload adrenaline, I pulled the boy off me by his hair.

He let out an animalistic growl when I finally got on top of him and backhanded his face.

With that, he stopped struggling under me. I furiously looked at his face, and saw in horror he started crying.

As soon I realized he wasn't going to do something crazy, I let go of him.

We both knew there was no need for us to say anything , so I just let him cry out on my shoulder.

When he couldn't cry anymore I started to strip him of his clothes.

He didn't protest and only looked with wide eyes at me.

I left only his boxers on, and carried him bridal style into the shower.

He still didn't protest. Most likely he didn't have the strength to do something right now.

I set him down under the streaming water and took the soap

Clumsy but gently, I started to wash the teen.

Even though his horrible state, with his eyes red and swollen and his face bruised,

he still hold his immense beauty . I could feel my cock respond to it, and quickly concentrated on keeping it down. No need to scare Light away now.

When I was done washing both of us, I dried us off and carried the still lifeless Light to the bedroom.

Without even thinking about pajama's, I tucked him under the covers, and slipped beside him.

Yes, this was a weird evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In France_

Criminals from all over the world were displayed on his computer.

The death note laid open beside him, while he scribbled random names in it with a great indifference.

"_That bastard L…Playing with MY toy…"he muttered in French._

Ryuk grinned "Jeah, he seemed to have a lot of fun. You HAD to see him looking at Light! Like he wanted to eat him! Hyuk hyuk ! "

"_QUIT RYUK!" _

Ryuk quickly shut him big mouth.

"_Light-chan… You're lucky I am a man of my word. I'll play by the rules, darling."_

He took out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"**Hello?"** A gruff voice with an accent said. The man smiled.

" _I'm in need of your assistance. I need you to meet me as soon as possible."_

"**Does it involve me killing some people?"**

"_Certainly, yes."_

"**I'm in. Where can I meet you?"**

The man laughed.

*_……… three, mon Chéri.*_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

AYYAAAAAAA !!!THIS IS SO GODDAMN LOOONG !

I know it's a somewhat boring chapter , but now they've settled in,

AND they have a new enemy?!!

Why Belgium? You ask? Well cuz it lies just beside France!

MUHAHA I BROUGHT THE TWO CLOSER TOGHETER WITHOUT THEM EVEN KNOWING IT?!

FIND OUT WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO OUR POOR TRAUMATIZIZED RAITO-KUN!

Thanks for reading!


	7. count 4 Watari's last?

_L pov._

*A beautiful morning to wake up . The sun is shining, the birds are singing, a naked Raito is lying on me, the covers smell nice…Wait…NAKED RAITO??* I shocked himself awake with that thought. Indeed. The brunette laid down on my chest, softly snoring without a care in the world. He didn't even realize he was practically THOWING himself at me.

His hair nicely framing his perfect face. Deep-brown eyelashes resting against his pink flushed cheeks, hiding his almond shaped chocolate eyes. And his lips…oh god!

*FOCUS L!!* I mentally kicked myself.

*Better get him off me, before he freaks out again.* I tried to wiggle myself free, but the sleeping genius only tightened his grip on me.

"Uhhn…" He moaned just beside my ear.

*OOOH GOD! * I felt my manhood lifting his head , when Light rubbed his thigh against my crotch.

"Mhh..". He continued molesting me, while letting out small noises .

I felt my senses getting clouded with lust. One of my hands sneaked around his small body to stroke his inviting ass-cheeks.

But the last bit of sanity in me yelled, and I pushed Light off. Unfortunately, he fell off the bed.

Yes….It was going to be a looong day.

_Normal pov._

After a few curses, a fight with both fists and ( on L's side) feet, L and Light went down the stairs

Watari had already prepared breakfast, so after quickly stuffing himself, L dragged the still eating Light to the computer room . When they sat down they started a long conversation.

Light seemed relieved that he finally could speak to someone who actually understood what he was talking about. L was too, he didn't feel awkward at all, which surprised him. He normally didn't even bother to speak to people. However, Light wasn't like other people.

It was a very enjoyable, silent day. At least it was till L decided to crush it.

"Light-kun."

"…What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

"About Kira…" Light stiffened.

"We've had this talk like a million times already."

"Yes, and Light-kun never answers one of my questions, instead he turns me down by saying:' Shut up freak.'" L hugged his knees and put his thumb in his mouth." Very childish of Raito-kun if I may say so."

"You may not say so."Light's good mood was slowly disappearing .

"Is Raito-kun Kira?"

"WHAT?" Light jerked his gaze away from the computer and glared at L.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!?" L shrugged.

"It was just a question you have yet to answer. Are you Kira? "

"No." Light tore his gaze away from Ryuuzaki.

"Well then Raito-kun has nothing to fear, because he didn't do anything wrong right?"

Light fell silent. After a few moments, L became annoyed and started poking the boy.

"Oi Raito-kun"

"…………" Light's lips moved, but no sound was heard. L leaned in .

"What was that, Light?"

"That's not true…I did something wrong..."His voice was barely a whisper. But L catched it.

His stomach turned upside down . His eyes quickly checking that the camera's where still recording.

*A confession?* L's thoughts raced.

"What did you do wrong…Raito-kun?" The boy was awfully pale. He kept staring at his hands, not daring to look at Ryuuzaki.

"I….killed…"

The detective's eyes widened even more. His heart beating rapidly in his chest at this.

"Who did you kill, Raito-kun?" He noticed that Light started trembling, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"…I.."

Further than that the conversation didn't got.

Because the alarm went off.

At the first floor of the building, a large man hovered over the lifeless body of Watari.

"**Aaaah…If the job he gave me only means I get to kill old men, he's gonna get it." **

The man placed a memo on the blood-gushing head of the man.

On it to read the number 4.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SHRIIIIIIK!! WHO's THE ONE INTRUDING THERE HOTEL

did i just killed watari?

WHO did raito KILL???

find out the next chapters

ps: THANK YOOOOUUU myy reviewers!!. no joke: they make me laugh like the evil-light!!!

REVIEW AND SEE ME LOSING IT BY LAUGHING MUHAHAHAH......

ahum

Thanks for reading!!!3

-----------------------------------------


	8. Count 4,5Capture

**Chapter 8 hide N seek **

**Count 4,5 : _Capture_**

**_----------------------------------------_**

_L pov._

When the alarms went off, my mind went blank for a second. I turned quickly to the computer, my finger pushing buttons at a top speed, all while checking the camera's in all the different rooms. It didn't took me long, before I spotted the intruder. Leaving Watari's unconscious body behind, he started to climb up the stairs. Holding in his hand a gun. He didn't seemed unprofessional, and his body was bigger then both Light and me .

I froze. Light looked over my shoulder and gasped. "Ryuuzaki? Who's that man?" I shot down all the systems while answering.

"I have absolutely no idea, and I don't feel the need to find out either." I started to make a run for the elevator. Apparently the attacker was smart enough to take the stairs. It was all a wager now. My percentages told me the one-man elevator would faster. I pushed Light into the little room, jumped after him and told Light to which floor we had to go.

*Hmm…Watari didn't seem too injured. By the looks of it, he only receiveda nasty hit with the bottom of a gun. I'll call an ambulance when we are out of sight…How did he figure out my location anyway? * I snapped out of my train of thoughts when Raito took a hold of my hand. He was trembling slightly. I felt compassion for the teen . All of this madness must be too much for him. Cursing myself for not bringing a gun , I stared at the red-lighted numbers who were counting up. We never got to the roof tough. The elevator stopped suddenly, causing both of us to fall. It went dark in the narrow space.

*Shit…*

_Normal pov._

L had been careless. In the rush of adrenaline he didn't saw it coming. It was so damn easy really. The intruder had cut off the electricity. Everything in the hotel (exception for the inner-doors) worked on electricity. L cursed himself once again. Here they were, trapped into a space only good enough for one. Lucky there was a small opening that gave them fresh air. He noticed his chain-buddy was terribly silent.

"Raito-kun?" No answer. "Raito-kun?" Still no answer. L started to worry and felt around in the small space. It didn't take him long before he found his suspect, who sat down on the ground shivering.

"Raito-kun!" L gently shook the boys form. Still no answer. He touched his lips to see he was still breathing. He ignored the funny moves his stomach made by the contact, and started to whisper soothing words to Light.

" Light-kun is going to be ok. I promise. So talk to me, I want to know you're alright."

The brunette responded by gripping Ryuuzaki tightly, and bursting into tears.

"….It's…hic..my fault…hic..Ryuuzaki..hic.." L petted his hair awkwardly. *So soft…*

"That's not true, Light-kun. I'm the one who choose to stay in such an easy to track hotel."

"You don't understand…hic.." Light's sobs held on for a while. The detective waited patiently till the boy stopped crying, rocking the smaller body lightly, as he had seen on TV.

"Then make me understand, Raito-kun…I'm sure I'm smart enough to understand."

The younger genius chuckled. "Even full of yourself when you're stuck, huh?"

The raven frowned. "I'm only trying to make you feel better. I'm terrible at human interaction."

"It was Kira." L stiffened by hearing the criminals name.

"What does Raito-kun mean by that?"

"Kira send that man after me."

'Impossible." L said, his voice full of disbelieve.

"…Just believe me…" Light crawled deeper into Ryuuzaki's arms…He was happy the detective couldn't see the blush on his face in the darkness. "…Please?"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "And if I believe you, will you tell me how you know?"

"You're going to think I'm insane."

L snorted.

" This whole situation is insane. I'm pretty sure whatever Light-kun's got to say will not sound insane to me."

Light hesitated before answering. "We're being spied on." L sighed. Maybe the boy's sanity was something to discuss after all. However, he decided to play along with the theory of his possible-mentally-ill-suspected-overly attractive-Kira lead.

"By who are we being followed, Raito-kun?"

Once again Light hesitated." …By a death god."

The 'empty' space in the right corner of the elevator started snickering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT'S SHORT! I KNOW! I suck at writing action scenes. or anything that has to do with it.

THUN THUN THUUUN!! Light can see Ryuk! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? sure enough you all know right!?

...poor L..he's so awkward with calming people down! that's the reason why i made his lines so cheesy, my guess is he learns it from Tv- dramas X3

this chapter is called 4,5 because the counting work with days, see?

i scared myself with the cuddlyness off this chapter...0_0' It's normally not my style but....

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!...please?

Thanks for reading....


	9. count 5 The great escape

L was smart. L was a fucking GENIUS. Or at least, that's what he thought when he finally noticed that the phone in the broken elevator was still working. It seemed to work on batteries The fact that Light hadn't spoken after his outburst, worried him slightly. But not enough to stop him from grinning and mocking Kira for thinking he was stupid enough to die in an elevator. L doesn't die in elevators.

It wasn't long after his call that the police arrived to free them. Ryuuzaki had to drag an exhausted body called Yagami Light out of the little prison, while describing quickly the attacker. The boy just kept staring at one place over L's shoulder. L looked a few times, but for the detective nothing but air could be seen.

*Maybe Light really needs to see a therapist...He clearly is hallucinating.*L thought, while staring at the place Raito was keeping his eyes on. He bit on his thumb. Little did he know that a grotesque monster was staring back at him.

_--"Hyuk hyuk! Light's being carried like a princess, so scared that your legs fell off?"---_

Raito glared at the clearly amused shinigami. He started struggling to get out of the tight grasp the raven had on him.

"Ryuzaki, let me go!" L shot him a confused glance.

"Why is Light-kun so eager to get out of my arms?" The teen blushed slightly at Ryuuzaki's choice of words.

"Because i have legs, and i'm not a friggin girl!"*_And that death god is starting to get on my nerves.* _Raito added in his mind. L shrugged.

"If that's Light-kun's wish..." With that, he dropped the brunette.

"AUCH! RYUUZAKI! " the teen screamed when he landed on his butt. L smirked.

"Come, Raito-kun." L pulled at the chain. " The sooner we're away from this place the better. We can go to the hospital to visit Watari later." He looked at the little piece of evidence the police had given him. A small hand-written 4 seemed to mock him from inside the plastic bag. Yes...* L thought while sighing. * This is going to be a loooong case.*

They found a hotel suited for L's expensive taste and need for sweets in no time, and settled in.

They stumbled , or in Ryuuzaki's situation _slouched_ to the bedroom_. _Ryuuzaki seemed to have pulled a bag of jellybeans out of nowhere, but Light was too tired to question it.

When Light let his body fall on the mattress, he could feel himself sliding away in a sleep filled with laughing shinigamis and groping hands. L pulled him out of it before he even had a chance to actually fall asleep, by stabbing his finger into Raito's stomach.

Light groaned and turned himself with his back to the irritating man.

-Poke-

"Groan..."

-Poke-

"Mhhpf..."

-Poke, Poke-

"Mumble,mhhh..."

-POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE-

"RYUUZAKI!"

"Light-kun."

"What do you want?!" The teen wanted to strangle the detective, who was observing him with curious round eyes.

"I cannot fall asleep. I'm bored."

Raito sighed. Yup, this was going to be a looooong night.

--------------------------------------------------------

As the next morning came, so did the headache paining Yagami Light.

"Urgh...coffeeeeeeee..." Light mumbled. He tried to get up but found himself attached to the bed.

*This pillow smells nice...and it's warm... * He crawled closer. The pillow gave a startled gasp.

Alarmed, Light shot out of the bed, only to see he had claimed the detective's chest in his sleep.

"....."

"......."

"..........."

"................."

"...I'm going to take a shower." Light stormed to the bathroom. L sighed.

* He's still so sensitive about unexpected touches. I thought he'd open up a bit but...He's ashamed that he gave me such a strong reaction. * He listened to the sound of running water. Imagining Light standing carefree under it, little drops sliding down those smooth curves, washing those...*STOP L ! BAD L * He mentally slapped himself.

*Thinking that way about a suspect! I must be losing my mind from all the stress...Yeah, that must be it! *

_***Or you're just so sex-deprived that you get aroused by every living thing on legs.***_

A__small voice in his head taunted him. _***Although I have to admit, he IS hot.* **_L growled and pushed the voice out of his head. But the detective's victory was short when he noticed he had an urgent problem waiting in his pants. *Sigh…Maybe I really AM sex-deprived.* He thought while covering up his erection.

AUTHOR's note ( cuz I'm the king of this story baby ;) )

IS WATARI ALRIGHT? I let you hang a little more about that. L is getting the hots for Light, but light is scurrying away from him. D:

Only when he has a breakdown he let's L hug him. NO CLIFFIE? AWWW… not this time. I had to end this hotel scene thing in peace so… MUHAHA .

YOU READING THIS MAKES ME HAPPY!

Reviews make me happier!

Thanks for reading .


	10. count 6 Kira makes a move

**Chapter 10: count 6----a new clue to the mystery.**

The sun shined. Singing could be heard in the distance. By the sound of it, probably children. The sweet scent of lavender washed over the fields. A long haired man was enjoying the sight of some little kids playing in the shadow of a few trees. Beside him, sat a small girl, probably not even eight. Her dark brown pigtails moving with the soft breeze. The older man's hand was resting on her shoulders, stroking absently.

"_Ah… Look at those carefree children. They are pretty happy, aren't they Lis ?" _He asked in French. The girl shyly looked up at the man. She nodded. The slender but strong hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek. Sliding his fingers over the delicate face of the child, he sighed.

"_If Kira wasn't here, there would not be any kind of peace like this, right?"_ Lis's eyes glazed over when she fell into a dream world. She laid her head in the older one's lap.

"_That's right, little one. You can fall asleep. "_ He started whispering a lullaby. When the girl was in a deep sleep, he carefully lifted the child's head out of his lap, and onto the soft grass. Then he stood up and slipped a black notebook from under his shirt. He took a red pen out of his pocket, and grinned. _"That's right, sweet little children. You may go to sleep now."_

The singing stopped with the scratching noise of the pen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Belgium, a beautiful brunette and a weird raven were sitting in the chairs beside the hospital bed. In the bed, was laying a man who looked very pale. Perhaps even paler then L. He coughed a few times before attempting a conversation.

"…Ryuuzaki, I really appreciate that you've come to visit me, but as your guardian I must ask you to hide somewhere. It's no good to come over, they will be able to find you here anytime." L shook his head. Light could see his concern over Watari grow under his emotionless mask.

"I just…couldn't leave till I saw you were alright with my own eyes, Watari-san." He kept his eyes focused on his wiggling toes, not willing to look up at the weakened state of his father-figure. Raito sensed his discomfort, and gently rubbed the detective's hunched back. L stiffened under the touch and shot his Kira-lead a glance, before finally locking his eyes with Watari. The old man smiled at him.

"My wounds aren't that bad, Ryuuzaki! I'm sure I will heal quickly." The detective nodded.

"Ok…Goodbye Watari."

"Bye L." With that, L walked out of the room, dragging Raito with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot. Too hot to think, too warm to do anything. Light and L were currently in the back of a car, on their way to another hiding place. Raito opened the window. L reached over and closed the window. Raito opened it again. L repeated his previous action. Light's eye twitched dangerously.

"…Ryuuzaki. What are you doing?"

" I'm closing the window, obviously." L nibbled on his thumb, staring at Light with his wide eyes. He swore he could see a vein pop.

"Yes, I know that Ryuuzaki. But why are you closing the window when it's so fucking warm?"

*DAMN!* the brunette thought while glaring at L: *How comes he isn't even sweating? It's 36°C ! I'm covered in sweat and so is the rest of the people outside except HIM?*

"So people won't see my face. The tinted glass is needed for keeping my appearance from the public, Raito-kun. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out." Raito ignored the detective and tried opening the window again. However, he found he couldn't because L had locked it.

"DAMN IT!RYUUZAKI! " Light swore I saw a grin flashing on the detective's face. He couldn't stay in the heat like this. Raito was starting to get dizzy. On with plan B then.

"L, turn around." The raven looked suspiciously at him. "Why would Raito-kun ask me that? I must watch you at all…"

"Just do it Ryuuzaki, I won't jump out of the car, nor try to escape. So don't look."

"Alright." L turned away from the brunette and stared out of the window. He listened carefully at any noise the teen was making. To make sure he wasn't doing anything harmful. His eyes widened comically when he heard struggling and the rustling of clothes.

*…Oh dear god in the almighty candy-heaven….Is he stripping? * L couldn't help it but to shot a glance at him. Indeed. The young genius was fighting with his jeans to get them off. His shirt was already tossed away under the chair of the car before him. L noticed his scarred back immediately. He hadn't paid attention to it till now, because the teen was very careful in hiding them.

Before he could catch himself, he ran his finger over one of the dark lines covering Light's body.

The brunette froze before throwing a punch at L. "I SAID DON'T LOOK YOU BASTARD!"

"…Raito-kun…" The detective watched as Light scurried away from him as far as possible.

It was silent for the rest of the ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at their new hideout, the first thing Raito did was dragging L to the bathroom, blindfolding him and taking a long shower. He found that he could think clearer when the cold water was cleaning away all the filth. *Now it seems like I have two stalkers.* He thought while glancing at the shinigami hanging of the ceiling. He sighed.

* What's the point of hiding anyway when Ryuk can follow us everywhere. It's pointless, but I doubt that L's going to believe me…Why should he believe a possible suspect with a 'mental disorder'?* He rolled his eyes and reached for the shampoo. *Maybe I can try to make a deal with him. He's just doing this for fun anyway.* His thoughts were cut off when the emotionless voice of his capturer sounded trough the bathroom.

" Is little narcistic Raito-kun finally done with his cleaning rituals? We have a case waiting for us and this blindfold is starting to itch. " Raito scoffed and threw the soap at the impatient detective, who jumped at the wet contact.

"…Raito-kun's very childish." He pouted. Light stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. When he had put on his pajamas, he pulled away the cloth blinding L. "…So are you." The raven smiled at the small grin Raito offered him. It seemed like he had forgiven him for the little incident in the car. He was wrong. Now L wasn't paying full attention, Light made use of the moment to turn on the water in the shower and push a still clothed L under it. Ryuuzaki gasped at the cold water soaking him, and pulled hard on the chain. Making Raito tumble into the shower with him. L watched amused as Raito started to laugh. He couldn't prevent the smile forming on his lips. Here they were, two geniuses, both soaked to the bone, snickering stupidly. *Yes…He really is my first friend* L thought when Light turned the water off.

_L pov. : _

When we finally got back to work again, it was already 12 o'clock. I wasn't tired at all, but Raito seemed to doze off in his chair. I put the pillow I had been sitting on under the head of the sleeping boy.I felt terribly guilty for keeping the exhausted teen awake for such long periods. But I had to get some work done. Because of the many distractions the last few days we hadn't done anything.

Suddenly, something on the computer caught my attention. I had received an e-mail from the Japanese taskforce. I lapped at my ice cream and started reading the news.

_**L,**_

_**We understand that you cannot receive direct information from the police.**_

_**So we send you some files of the recent happenings.**_

_**We can only conclude out of these that Kira has somehow gained the power to kill people without knowing their name, because the names of the criminals who died of heart attacks in the last few days weren't published to the media. **_

_**We need your opinion of this.**_

_**Greetings, the Taskforce.**_

_**(ps: Matsuda destroyed half of the equipment we had. So it's going to take a while before we can work at full force.)**_

If I hadn't more self control then a normal person, my mouth might have dropped open. I started reading the files included by the mail. Apparently Kira had gotten some kind of power-up…

*Yes…* i thought while popping some candies in my mouth :* this may give me some more information on Kira.* I stroked absentminded the warm cheek of the sleeping brunette beside me and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…yeah I know… I have not uploaded in a while. I have a writer's block.

So I know this chap may not be so great, but I really can't help it. D:

I'm also writing for my other story so….

I promise I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting! with yaoi fluff...i need flufff 0.0

Please Review! :D I love you if you do!


	11. Count 7: The beginning of the Past

Author's rant:

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER… I just…1)had no inspiration 2) had finals 3) got depressed for not graduating 4) went to the sea….and more real life sh*t

SO I'm SORRY! *Runs off apologizing to the world*

I re-wrote this 3 times. I'm planning on making L and Light's relationship deeper next chapter .

HAVE FUN READING …whoever still follows this.

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Count 7: the beginning of the past. **_

_The only difference between rape and murder is that murder is kind enough not to leave its victims alive._

4 o'clock in the morning.

Every human with a bit of sanity was asleep. This, of course, with the exception of Superdetective-insomniacs. Said insomniac was furiously typing on a laptop in a sofa in the hotelroom, searching for whatever clues Kira could've left behind. Nothing could stop him now he had caught scent of the criminal. Not even the worn out, hissy fit throwing brunette connected to his arm.

"…Ryuuzaki, we've been working nonstop since you got the files from the investigation team in Japan. Can we PLEASE go back to bed PLEASE!?" L just ignored him, making Light think of some evil, evil plans, involving L, crocodiles and a panda-bear costume.

_*Maybe if I tie him to his bed he would actually sleep.*_Raito thought. *_But then again that would only make him angry. He probably would keep me up for days after that.*_

"I want Light-kun to read the new information." Raito sighed and wiped his eyes in an attempt to wake up from his half-sleep.

"Again?"

"Again, Raito-kun." He ignored the youth's yawns and sighs and handed him his laptop.

And Light read for the 6th time that night:

_**-4 days ago… A man breaks in, wounds Watari and clearly searched us for an unknown reason.**_

_**2 days ago…18 children were murdered in the neighbor country France. They were all horribly disfigured. Limbs were torn off, eyes were ripped out of the little skulls and random patterns were cut into the children's skin. Some children were raped when they were alive and some after death. The 7 that were raped all had a little heart carved in their skin along with the other cuts. The raped ones (4 boys and 3 girls) all had brown hair.**_

_**Further investigation proved that the children all died of heart attacks.**_

_**This is weird because they all came from an orphanage, and many of the true names of the children were unknown.**_

_**1 day ago… Kira miraculously starts killing off criminals whose true names aren't even released to the public. Only pictures and fake names were available in the media…-**_

L watched the boy from the corners of his eyes, analyzing every reaction. He noticed that Raito tensed up every time he read the word 'rape'. He sighed and opened a new pack of candy-bears. "Kira is most likely hiding in France." Ryuuzaki said while biting the head of a red bear. "Would Raito-kun mind terribly if we moved to France?"

An uncomfortable silence fell making L slightly nervous. Not knowing what the brunette was thinking frustrated him. He never had met someone who he couldn't fully understand. Whose intentions he couldn't figure out. But at the same time it excited him to have found someone as smart as him.

L's thoughts were interrupted by Light's voice.

"Ryuuzaki, I'd be glad to come with you to hunt my mom's killer down. However, there are a few things I need to tell you first."

The raven's head perked up at this. Raito was finally going to spill the beans?

"Raito-kun can tell me everything he wants." At this the teen smirked.

"I'll tell you in bed, if you promise to turn off the laptop for the rest of the night."

Light laughed and stood up when L pouted.

"Are you coming? "

"…If Raito-kun Insists…"

* * *

In an airport in Tokyo, Kanto region, a girl waited impatiently for her plane to arrive.

She was proud she had been able to ditch her two bodyguards. Her plan was flawless, or so she thought. Her usual dark brown hair was hidden by a blond wig. She smirked.

*_People think I'm dumb because I'm not as smart as onii-chan. HA I showed them! I knew dad would slip up about brother's location when I poured some whiskey in his coffee!_ *

Her hands played with a ticket that read: _**Japan-Belgium flight 7**_

_**22 o'clock**_

*Just wait stupid Brother-kidnapping detective! As if you could tear my family apart!*

And with that last thought, she stepped onto the plane that would take her to her brother…and to so much trouble…

* * *

Light fell onto the double bed he and L shared. The softness of the mattress was enough to make his eyes droop . He snuggled further into his pillow, but the movement of L sitting down awkwardly reminded him he wasn't getting his sleep soon. He sighed. The piercing stare of the raven demanded answers. And Light really hadn't the strength left to fight with him for it.

"L …Promise me one thing." The brunette asked. Ryuuzaki noted his voice sounded a little bit pleading.

"What is it Light-kun?"

"That you won't think I'm disgusting after I tell you the whole truth."

Light didn't catch the small, sad smile on L's face

"Of course not Raito-kun"

_*I could never think bad of you*_

_

* * *

_

_Well? Happy to see Sayu again? I am !_

_Find out about Light's past and more about Kira in the next chapter._

_Reviews make me super happy! They also make me work faster! _


End file.
